The present invention relates to a hingedly articulated magnifying device. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to such a magnifying device having spring-loaded dampened hinges connecting an intermediate member to a seat and a cover. The intermediate member includes a magnifying lens and the seat includes a light that can be reconfigured to shine toward a remote object or toward an object located in a space defined by the seat, intermediate member and cover.
It is known to provide fold-down magnifying devices. Such devices include a support seat from which an intermediate member pivots upon a hinge and from which there is hinged a magnifying lens panel. However, where one might desire to view articles in a dark environment, illumination of the article can present problems.